Be My Last
by dnangelsora
Summary: AU fic Kairi is an obnoxious girl who lives a rich and spoiled life. When her senior year of high school starts, a love triangle sprouts between herself, the hot and popular Riku, and the silent but artistic Sora.


BE MY LAST 

Summary: AU fic Kairi is an obnoxious girl who lives a rich and spoiled life. When her senior year of high school starts, a love triangle sprouts between herself, the hot and popular Riku, and the silent but artistic Sora.

**Ch.1**

**Please Yell if You Are Paying Attention**

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Summer break.

Yeah-real fun if you're taking summer classes. But at least I don't need to leave the house.

Okay, let me start over.

My name's Kairi Auburn. I'm five foot-three, seventeen, and will be starting senior year at Destiny High…

…well, that's _if_ I can pass this damn subject.

"Kairi!" my mom calls from downstairs, "Your guitar instructor is here!"

Yeah, my summer got a great kick-start. My parents thought I should be taking more extra-curricular classes during the summer since they claimed that I 'sat around and did nothing' for the whole three-month period. So what do they do? Hire a private teacher and made me choose the subject. The guitar classes are every Thursday from 10am to 12pm, so at least I get to sleep in.

My mother yells once again warning me that she would come in here herself if I wasn't downstairs within thirty seconds.

Rolling my eyes, I took one last look at my hair and make-up in my full-length mirror before exiting my bedroom and descending down a large spiral stairway to the ground floor of my family's summer home.

Oh, I forgot to mention…my family's rich. Which explains my mother's designer business suit and my $300 heels AND the summerhouse. My mom works for a big fashion designing company, and my dad is a game developer (and you wonder how my parents ever got along). But my dad always brings out best-selling games and my mother is the talk of all the runways around international high fashion studios.

My mother was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs, hands on her delicate hips and heels tapping. Those were her favorite habits of showing impatience.

"Hurry _up_, Kairi, I just let him in through the front gate, he should be coming to the front door any sec—."

DING-DONG

Me and my mother stare toward the front door, "I'm guessing that's for me," I reply with a smart-ass attitude.

"Be nice to him, Kairi. It's only once a week, so don't ruin your chance of going ahead of your class."

God, doesn't she ever stop talking about my life? 'Cause I'm tired of hearing about it. She talks as if I'm going to be the first female president or SOMETHING of that matter. I blow my reddish bangs out of my face with annoyance before I promise her that I wouldn't chase him out of the house.

Mom looks at her watch and then turns to talk to me. "All right then, I gotta go to work. See you later, sweetie." I wave weakly as she heads toward the door to the garage.

"Damn," I curse and walk toward the front door, "why didn't she go through the front door and let the damn guy in?"

The doorbell rings for the second time just before I get to the double doors. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I swing the door open expecting to see an out-of-date punk rocker.

To my surprise, a guy about my age is nervously standing at my porch with two guitars strapped to his back. He stood about a head taller than me and looked very scrawny under his baggy clothes, which were covered in heavy amounts of paint. His skin was somewhat tan and his light brown hair stood with gravity-defiance. He was a real beach bum all right…and an art freak at that.

"Oh, um…hi," he says scratching the back of his head. " I'm here for Kairi—"

"I'm Kairi. Come in." Oh yeah, my sharp tongue always gets them.

As soon as said instructor walked through the door, he stared at the house in amazement.

"Shut the door." I say to snap him out of his daze.

Wincing at the level of my voice, he gently closes the door and immediately follows me into the living room. "Sorry."

"I take it you don't live around here?"

"No, actually. I live downtown on the main island. I've never been around these houses on the outer islands."

When we arrive to the huge living room, our housemaid, Alyssa, walks in and hands my instructor and me a drink. "Thanks Alyssa." She's not really a maid, more like company. My parents insisted that someone be around me while they were away. As horrible as she dressed, she was actually a cool person. When she was my age, she used to be a photographer for this really popular magazine and hung out with many famous people. That was before she filed for a divorce and now makes just enough to get her by.

Alyssa brings her tray toward my instructor, insisting that he also take a glass. "Thank you very much, Alyssa."

Alyssa then began to smile at the guy in an awing fashion. "My, my, Kairi. This young man is both adorable AND well mannered." Geesh, by the way she was acting, I swear she was about to pinch his cheek and glomp the poor guy.

I take a sip of lemonade before finally remembering my manners (which were triggered by a slight nudge from Alyssa). "Hey instructor, what's your name?"

"Sora…Sora Nomura."

I plop on the nearest couch with impatience. "Alright then, Sora, let's get this over with."

Sora just smiles and hands me one of the guitar cases before sitting on the couch just nearby and begins to take out his guitar. It's a beautifully black polished guitar with a faded white design on the handle. I hope mine looked as neat as that.

Much to my surprise, it did. Mine looked almost like Sora's, except a deep metallic blue and without the design.

"I'm letting you borrow my spare because your mom mentioned that you didn't have one."

"Let's start with the basics…" Sora holds up the guitar in such a manner in which I can see the whole handle.

"If you're right handed, which I'm assuming you are because of the way you're holding the guitar…this," he points to the face of the handle, "is where you place your left hand with your palm holding the handle and your fingers curling over the strings."

"The bars are the white bars going across the handle, and the frets are the boxes in between them. So depending on the note or chord you're playing determines which fingers you use and which bar or fret they go on."

I began to pick the first string, then tried placing my finger on the first 'fret' of said string. When I picked the string again, the most gawd-awful sour note came out, causing me and Sora to wince at it's…sourness.

After that lovely tune, Sora gives me this "sweatdrop" look and just picks up his guitar.

"Um…Let's start with learning some finger exercises, shall we?"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Hope I can update this soon. (my update promises seem empty now, but I can try)

Please read and review. (constructive criticism is accepted )


End file.
